kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
2019: Trinity Has Begun!
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Blade tribute arc. Thus, it features the debut of the Blade and Chalice Ridewatches. It also features the debut of Zi-O Trinity, and the final appearance of White Woz, who will return as the Another World counterpart 15 episodes later. Oma's Day occurs in this episode. Synopsis Kamen Rider Chalice has just appeared before Kamen Rider Zi-O! Kazuma Kenzaki also appears, and transforms into Kamen Rider Blade! Blade and Chalice... The curtain covering their fated battle has been raised! Meanwhile, White Woz, who has lost his power to transform into Woz, has gone dark. He makes his way towards Geiz once again, holding in his hand the Zi-O Ridewatch II and the GeizRevive Ridewatch... Plot Geiz and Woz continue their fight against Kamen Rider Diend. With a combo finisher, they managed to defeat the summoned Kamen Rider Accel and Kamen Rider Birth, forcing Diend to escape. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Chalice are still fighting. However, Another Blade forces herself between the two, making Blade halt his finisher, and redo her transformation. As Blade is bewildered at seeing Another Blade's true identity as Amane Kurihara, Chalice escapes. Back in 95 DO, Kenzaki informs Sougo and co about his situation: he and Hajime are both beings known as Joker. When two Jokers meet, they must fight until one of them is killed, but doing so will destroy the world. Kenzaki doesn't want Sougo to interferes in his battle, so he left the shop. Realizing this, Geiz goes to White Woz's location. He accuses White Woz that he wants to destroy the world, which the prophet asks Geiz once again to become his savior. Geiz refuses as he wants to see what future Sougo will lead him to. With that, White Woz declares that he doesn't want a future anymore, and he will destroy the world. Confirming White Woz's true plan, Geiz returns to 95 DO. After discussing how to prevent the Jokers' meetup, Junichiro appears with a broken camera. Seeing this, Sougo has an idea to find Hajime. He and Tsukuyomi go to a photo studio, and learns Hajime's whereabouts. In a solitary house at a forest, Amane finds Hajime, who tries to explain his situation as Joker... when Kenzaki appears before him as instructed by White Woz's future tablet. They transform and fight again, but luckily Amane managed to stop them... until White Woz forcibly transforms her into Another Blade. The Another Rider went on rampage and defeats both Blade and Chalice. Another Blade absorbs both Blade and Chalice's Joker powers, transforming her into Joker and technically, win the Battle Fight. Kenzaki and Hajime could only look on in horror as the Stone of Sealing appears in the sky, with infinite amount of Jokers inside, threatening to destroy all life on Earth... Sougo, Geiz and Woz reunite and go to stop Another Blade, when White Woz obstructs them. Asking Geiz and Woz to go ahead, Sougo confronts White Woz alone. The future king asks why White Woz is doing this and conceding defeat his fight against Sougo. White Woz answers that he cannot achieve his future anymore, thus he will rob everyone else of their future. White Woz's neck flickers for a very brief moment, showing he is beginning to fade out of existence. But, Sougo cheers him up, saying that he wants White Woz to continue his fight as they won't lose and that the future is never set in stone as there are still more possibilities. Hearing this, White Woz steps aside, and gives Sougo the Zi-O II and GeizRevive Ridewatch, and using his remnant power to create a new Ridewatch. Back at battlefield, Geiz and Woz are tossed aside easily by the empowered Another Blade. As Geiz asks his ex-commander about a temporary truce, Sougo appears. He uses the new Ridewatch and fuses himself with Geiz and Woz, becoming Zi-OTrinity. The new Zi-O managed to defeat Another Blade, and as she is the last Undead, the Stone of Sealing is destroyed alongside her. Hajime quickly approaches Amane and declares once again that he will come whenever she is in trouble. Meanwhile, Sougo takes the Blade and Chalice Ridewatch to give the power back to the original rider, but Kenzaki refuses it. With the Ridewatches now containing both Jokers's power, now he and Hajime finally can move on with their lives. Sougo then watches as Kenzaki reunites with both Hajime and Amane... Black Woz met White Woz as Regulus shines brightly in the night sky. They both exclaim that this is the new Day of Oma, and one of the will disappear as a result. White Woz is the one that disappear as his timeline is denied. As he disintegrates, he warns his counterpart about Swartz's plans and reminds him to cherish his friends, as in White Woz's timeline, he admits he never had any friends. Meanwhile, Sougo and Geiz are on the way back to 95 DO when Daiki appears before them. He actually targeted White Woz's future tablet and managed to swipe it to add to his collection of treasures. He then gives them a message... from Ohma Zi-O himself. The future demon king congratulates his younger self about the Blade Ridewatch, but he must collect the remaining six Ridewatches if he wants to ascend as the demon king: Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, and Drive... Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Neo Diendriver Voice: *Staff: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Blade: *Kamen Rider Chalice: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Another Blade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***N/A Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Shinobi *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Futurering Shinobi Rouze Cards *'Cards used:' **Blade ***Change, Kick, Thunder, Mach **Chalice ***Change *'Forms used:' **Blade ***Ace Form **Chalice ***Ace Form Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: Neo Blast ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Errors *It should have been impossible for White Woz to have walked down the stairs of the tower in such a short amount of time. Granted, though his powers may allow him to do such. *The Darkroaches summoned by the Monolith upon Another Blade becoming the winner of the Battle Fight seem to actually be multiple Joker Undeads colored black. Then again, since Another Blade absorbed the powers of two Joker Undeads, it is unknown if they were intended to be Darkroaches, or rather dummy copies of the Joker Undead uniquely summoned by Another Blade. *When Sougo takes a right-handed fighting stance, Zi-OTrinity's fighting stance is reversed and in left-handed instead. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-OTrinity, Blade, Chalice Blade Chapter CS 1.png|Parts of the Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch appearing by the side of the screen... Blade Chapter CS 2.png|Then turns to the normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Blade, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Ohma Zi-O’s possession (At Least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *As Oma's Day occurs in this episode, the opening sequence has been changed with the change of the narration and Zi-O II replaced by Zi-O Trinity, though this is a rather peculiar move as Trinity had not debuted prior to the opening sequence. *Starting with this episode, the episode's year is placed before the title name. *Kamen Riders Geiz and Woz, being transformed into watches during Zi-O Trinity's formation, is similar to Final Form Rides used by Kamen Riders Decade and Diend. **The transformation sequence resembles that of Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form, with the powers of different riders directly being attached to the main Rider. ***Interestingly, the dialogues during the transformation is similar during Momotaros' scream on his first Climax Form as Sougo screamed on what happened and his face got peeled. *This episode marks the first instance of Ridewatch Collection where the Another Rider was created in present day and the Legend Riders don't lose their memories (and/or the events of those Riders aren't erased). *It is also the first Tribute Arc where though Ridewatches are collected from Legend Riders, they aren't used. *When Ohma Zi-O shows Sougo the remaining Ridewatches that his younger self still needs to unlock, he also shows the Drive Ridewatch, which Geiz currently has in his possession. **Sougo and Geiz have neither met Shinnosuke Tomari or anyone from the Drive-cast yet, nor they have collected it through the correct procedure (eg. Ghost) which may be the requirement to "unlock" the Ridewatch. *While Kenzaki presumably returned into a human being, it is currently unknown what Hajime himself became considering that he was an Undead to begin with and "Hajime Aikawa" persona itself is that of the Human Undead. According to Shinichiro Shirakura, Hajime is permamently stuck in the form of the Human Undead, albeit no longer an Undead.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1116371165713289216 **Making things even more confusing is that the Human Undead is an extension of Kamen Rider Chalice's powers, yet it was apparently not absorbed by Another Blade along with the other Undeads of the Heart category. *With Kazuma Kenzaki and Hajime Aikawa having been freed of their Undead instincts (although at the cost of their Rider Powers), the Blade tribute arc can be considered a Happy Ending for the story of Kamen Rider Blade. *This episode marks the occurance of Oma's Day. However, with the confirmed existence of Ohma Zi-O, it is possible that this event was a 'Minor Event' (possibly due to Time Disturbances/Alterations) and Sougo is still fated to become the Demon King and obtain Ohma Zi-O's Form. **The actual event will later take place in the finale. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：トリニティはじめました！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：トリニティはじめました！ References ru:2019: Мы стали Троицей! Category:Rider Death Episode Category:Crossovers